So Good to be Seen
by LaNinaDeBaguio
Summary: People notice you when you least expect it. Kelsi practically pushed Ryan and his sister out of the limelight or at least she helped. She's always been desperate for Ryan's attention. What happens when she actually gets it? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Once Upon a Premiere

a/n: This is my first attempt at a Ryelsi fic. Also some Troyella, Zekepay, Chaylor. Please R & R. Thanks!

"_And I've never had someone, as good for me as you, no one like you..._"

Kelsi Nielson sang to herself slowly, tapping her fingers absently against her history book like she normally would a piano. She knew she should be studying, but her mind was too preoccupied with other things at the moment. The first Twinkle Towne show had finished less than an hour ago; Troy and Gabriella were off celebrating. Kelsi, on the other hand, had nothing better to do but sit there until she felt like going home.

"Kels?"

Jumping up, the composer dropped all of her papers and books, apparently startled. She looked up and saw Ryan Evans rushing towards her.

"Sorry," he mumbled, embarrassed. "I – I heard you singing and I thought –"

"You heard me?" Kelsi asked fearfully, her eyes widening. "Oh, I'm such a lousy singer, I mean, I shouldn't have – "

"No."

"What?" Kelsi looked up in disbelief.

"No, you're _not_ a lousy singer," Ryan said, helping her gather her work.

"I'm not?"

"You're not. I actually like your voice," he admitted. Still holding a pile of papers, he asked, "How come you never auditioned for any of the musicals?"

Kelsi laughed softly. "You mean against you and Sharpay? Not a chance."

Ryan frowned and ran a hand absently through his hair. "Why not?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the girl replied, "Tough competition. And I'm worse than Gabriella when it comes to audiences. I guess I'd rather write the songs than sing them on stage. I'm just" – she paused for a moment, recalling what Troy had said – "the playmaker. Ah, the one who makes _everyone else_ look good. Not that you need it." Kelsi brought a hand swiftly to her mouth, barely believing what she had just said. She could feel herself blushing as Ryan stammered in reply.

"I – I – uhm – thanks."

Kelsi nodded briefly, afraid to open her mouth again. _I'm such an idiot,_ she thought angrily. _I'm insane. I should glue my mouth shut or something._

"Kelsi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you have the time –?"

"Two thirty."

"I meant," Ryan took a deep breath and bit his lip. _Do it,_ He told himself. _Do it before you say something stupid._ "Do you have the time later on to go to the after party with me?" He asked in one breath before he could give himself a chance to change his mind. "Troy invited me, he said to tell you to come, so..." his voice trailed off.

The playmaker remained seated on the floor, unable to believe her ears. Ryan's next words brought her out of her state of shock.

"I – If you don't want to go, it's alright, I'll just –"

"No, Ryan," Kelsi spoke finally, shaking herself mentally. "Let's go – uh – where's it supposed to be?"

Evidently relieved, he answered, "At Gabi's place." He was overjoyed, too, but it didn't show as much.

"Alright," Kelsi said, stacking the last of her books on the chair she sat on earlier. "Can we drop by my house first so I can change? It's on the way."

"Sure." Ryan offered her a hand. She took it, stood up, and brushed off her pants hastily. "We'll have to walk," he added in an off-hand voice.

"Right," Kelsi muttered, picking up her things with difficulty. "I need to drop these off, too."

"Let me help you with that," Ryan said, taking a few of the books at the top of the pile.

"Wait – I dropped one – hold on," Kelsi mumbled, bending down to pick up the piece of paper on the floor. She accidentally stepped on it, causing her to slip and lose balance. She fell roughly on top of Ryan, who had tumbled backwards in a rushed attempt to catch her.

"Ow." Kelsi landed on top of Ryan. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" She squeaked, kneeling down beside him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he sat up and reached behind him. "It looks like Breaking Free broke my fall." He laughed, just realizing how odd his statement sounded.

Together they gathered Kelsi's things again. For a moment, Ryan's hand lingered on hers as they reached for the same book. Without speaking, they continued to put her things in order.

"There," Kelsi put a hand on her hip and took a deep breath.

"Nothing on the floor?" Ryan took the top portion of the pile.

"Nope." Kelsi took the rest and the two of them started towards the exit. When they reached the doors, Ryan pushed one open with his foot and let Kelsi walk through before joining her in the hallway. An awkward silence fell between them until they were on the sidewalk.

"The weather's nice," Kelsi commented. _Idiot!_ She scolded herself mentally. _Stop talking about the damn weather! Boring people talk about the weather!_

"Uh, yeah," Ryan tilted his head slightly. "It's really... warm."

Kelsi nodded nervously in reply. "My house is further down this way," she mumbled. They stopped in front of a small house coated with dirty beige paint. A polished wooden door sat under a small awning that was the same color as the house.

"I'll just run in and run out," Kelsi muttered, taking her books from him. "Be back in a minute."

"'Kay," Ryan shrugged.

Kelsi raced into the house, dumped her books on the dining table, and ran straight into her room. She was panicky enough to rip her hair out.

"What the hell am I supposed to wear!" She shrieked, throwing her closet doors open.

Meanwhile, Ryan sat outside Kelsi's house, wringing his hands nervously. _Kelsi. Kelsi Nielson. After party. With me. What was I thinking...?_

"Ryan?" The composer's voice came from behind him, breaking his train of thought.

"How do I look?" Kelsi's tone suggested she was as nervous as Ryan. He turned around, took one look at Kelsi and his jaw dropped.

a/n: MAJOR cliffie, I know, but I /can/ tell you that it's a good shock, not a bad one. I'll let the reviews decide whether or not I should continue. - - - Kat (aka LaNinaDeBaguio)


	2. Stunning

a/n: Firstly, thanks very much for the reviews, and, yes, I swear, no one in this fic is gay... Slash kind of freaks me out... Eurgh. Just so ya'll know, the party actually starts in this chapter. It's a bit long-ish (Is long-ish a word?), but you'll see why in a minute. It's actually a two-part thing... Oh, and I'm NOT a Jelsi shipper, so, in this fic, Jason doesn't even exist... Enjoy...

Kelsi stepped into the light. Her hair fell loosely onto her shoulders and she wore a black dress that reached her knees. She had put matching black sandals on her petite feet and thrown on a coat on before leaving the house.

"Wow," Ryan breathed, unable to stop himself. "I've...never seen you in a dress before."

Kelsi's face fell almost instantly. "It looks terrible, doesn't it?"

"No! No, no, really – you look amazing." Ryan felt the sudden urge to slap himself. "Uhm – you look good in black."

"Thanks," she replied, looking away pointedly. She had raided her entire closet in search of something to wear – it was a relief for her to know that her efforts weren't pointless.

"Let's go?" Ryan said, biting his lip. Kelsi nodded.

Another awkward silence followed his words. Together they walked further down the block, avoiding each other's eyes but still glancing sideways every now and then to get a better look. Ryan could barely recognize the composer who had written Twinkle Towne now – firstly because she rarely ever let her hair down and secondly because he had never seen her looking so stunning.

Kelsi, meanwhile, was mentally arguing with herself.

_It's Ryan. Stop being so nervous. You've known him for, like, forever._

_It's Ryan. You're crazy for him. He makes your heart beat double time. He makes the screwed-up version of What I've Been Looking For sound good. You can't resist him. You have every right to be nervous._

_Yeah, but you shouldn't be. Ryan's just a friend...a friend that asks you out on a date after one of your most major successes...even though someone else beat him out...for something he – well, his sister – wanted so bad..._

_That's ironic. You're madly in love with the Drama King. Admit it._

_I won't because I'm not...Am I?_

_You are. Hell yes, you are._

_Damn it!_

"...here, I think. I'm pretty sure she said – Kelsi?" Ryan's voice brought her sharply back to earth.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"We're here," Ryan gestured towards the house to their left.

"Oh." The familiar nervous feeling came back to Kelsi. "Uhm, Ryan?"

Ryan turned around. "Yeah?"

"I...don't think I should stay long," Kelsi looked away and started wringing her hands. "Or at all, for that matter."

"Why not?" Ryan's face was full of concern as he took a step toward Kelsi and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just – can't. I know it sounds stupid, but I can't."

"Come on," Ryan smiled encouragingly. "You know you can tell me anything."

Kelsi considered him for a moment. "Promise you won't laugh?"

"I'll try my best."

"Well," Kelsi began, "I have a phobia. O-Of parties. I mean. I know it sounds stupid, and I haven't quite figured out why yet but they just scare me. I guess it's because I'm always thinking of what could go wrong next. I always expect the worst. Then I panic when something bad actually does happen – and believe me, I am _not_ the most pleasant person to be around when I'm a nervous wreck."

Ryan closed his eyes, taking in what she had just said. "Don't worry," he replied simply.

"Why not?" Kelsi asked in surprise.

"Because I can tell you right now that you'll be alright."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Kels, I'm sure because...I'll be there." Ryan said, his hand still on her shoulder. "Even if one thing doesn't feel right, tell me. We'll work it out, I'll bring you home, no harm done. You'll be fine. And besides," he tilted his head slightly. "So what if you're afraid of parties? Everyone's afraid of _something_. Troy worries about what people think of him, Gabriella gets nervous in front of big audiences, Sharpay will _never_ come near deep water, Chad is scared of Taylor when she's mad..." Kelsi laughed despite her uneasy feelings.

"And there are...other things...that scare me," he finished, shrugging.

Kelsi turned towards him, apparently interested. "Like what?"

"Just – things."

"If I can tell you anything, _you_ can tell _me_ anything."

"No, it's stupid, really. It doesn't matter."

Without thinking, Kelsi took his hand in hers. "It matters to me."

"Just promise you won't tell anyone," Ryan said, looking straight into her eyes.

"I promise."

"I'm afraid of the dark."

"The dark?"

"Yeah."

"What's so stupid about that?"

"I don't know, it's just – stupid. Seriously, _no one_ is afraid of the dark."

"A lot of people are afraid of the dark," Kelsi protested.

"Really?" Ryan looked up in surprise. Kelsi nodded. As they walked inside, neither of them were aware that a small group of people had been watching them from above.

a/n: On to part two! Haha!

Oh, and I'm not sure how to make it so people don't have to log in to review. Will someone please tell me how? Thanks!


	3. Bird's Eye View

a/n: So, yeah, this is part two of chapter two... That's it...

Gabriella and Taylor climbed the stairs of the attic, waving dust away and squinting into the dark. They had come up to open the windows and let some air into the stuffy room, as Gabi had promised her mom she eventually would.

"You must be breeding dust bunnies up here," Taylor coughed, covering her nose and mouth.

"We were busy getting the rest of the house in order," Gabi replied indignantly as she, too, started coughing. She made her way to the window and pulled open the curtains. The glass was covered with so much dust that she could barely see outside.

Taylor was looking around behind her. She nearly dropped the vase she was examining when she heard Gabi squeal excitedly. "Look!" She said, pointing downward and ignoring Taylor's questions. "Ryan and Kelsi! Kelsi and Ryan! Down there! _Look!_"

"Ryan's finally here?" A familiar voice came from behind them. Sharpay's shoes clicked noisily up the steps and across the floor as she joined them by the window. "Oh my gosh!" Her jaw dropped. "Are they _dating_?"

It was obvious why she thought so. Ryan and Kelsi, it appeared, had arrived together. They stood outside the house, and, by the dim light of the sunset, the three girls could see that they were looking intensely into each other's eyes. Ryan's hand was also on Kelsi's shoulder.

"No," Taylor answered, looking equally surprised. "Unless they started sometime in the past two and a half hours."

"'Tay? Gabi? Sharpay? Are you guys up here?" The trio turned around and saw Troy walking towards them, followed closely behind by Chad and Zeke.

"We wondered what was taking you guys so long," Zeke said, standing behind Sharpay and putting an arm around her waist. The two of them had been going out since callbacks ended.

"What are we all staring at?" Chad asked, walking over to Taylor and ruffling her hair affectionately. Everyone in the room knew that they had gone to the after party for the Wild Cat's final game together, but noone had brought it up since then.

"You, messing up my hair after I spent an hour fixing it," Taylor snapped in mock irritation.

"Is that –? No way!" Troy bent forward further, his hands on Gabi's shoulders. "Ryan? Ryan Evans – and _Kelsi Nielson?_ That is Kelsi, isn't it?" The other five nodded mutely.

"Are they –?"

"No." Gabi and Taylor interrupted him at the same time.

"But look at them! There has to be something going on between –" Chad began.

"Look, look! They're holding hands!" Gabi trilled.

"This is weird," Sharpay remarked. "I mean, it's fine with me if they really _are_ dating, but it's all so...sudden."

A quiet murmur of agreement came from the other five.

"I say we find out, and make it happen if it hasn't already," Taylor said, crossing her arms as she watched Ryan and Kelsi thoughtfully.

"Trust me, it hasn't," Sharpay said confidently. "If Ryan were in a relationship, I'd be the first – or second – to know."

"Then let's do this," Troy said, turning around to face them.

"Yeah," Gabi nodded slowly. "For Kelsi and Ryan."

"If we're planning on doing anything, we'd better hurry," Taylor said, glancing outside.

"They're coming!" Zeke said urgently.

"Not a word to either of them, okay?" Sharpay demanded, holding a finger up warningly.

"Okay."

They hurried downstairs, each secretly scheming. As Chad, who was ahead of the rest, reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped suddenly. Taylor walked into him, Gabi walked into Taylor; Troy threw his arms out, attempting to keep balance, making Sharpay stumble forward. All five of them ended up on the floor, leaving Zeke on the last step, trying hard not to laugh.

"Are you guys okay?" They looked up and saw Ryan and Kelsi rushing over to help them up.

Chad got to his feet, brushing off his clothes hastily. "I think Taylor disarranged my spine," he mumbled.

"Oh, yeah, and Troy, Gabriella and Sharpay on top of me had nothing to do with it," she argued sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"What were you guys doing?" Kelsi asked, confused.

"Oh, you know," Troy crossed his arms, shrugging casually. "Just – checking out the...floor."

Zeke nodded quickly in agreement. "Yeah – uh – it's a very nice – floor."

"Thank you, _Zeke_," Gabi muttered through clenched teeth. She sighed, watching Ryan and Kelsi exchange confused glances. She shook her head, whispering to herself under her breath. "This isn't going to be easy."

a/n: The floor thing, I know, kinda lame, but those kinds of excuses are supposed to be lame anyway...Rock on and hopefully I'll find time for a nice third chapter... - - - Kat


	4. No Harm Done

a/n: Mmkay, third chapter, Ryan, Kelsi, everyone else, big house, big party, ends in this chapter too, you know the drill. Thanks again for the awesome reviews. Here there's also a rather dramatic twist. Injuries. No, actually, no injuries. But almost. Yeah. Just read it.

"COULD YOU TURN DOWN THE MUSIC?"

"WHAT?"

"COULD YOU _PLEASE_ TURN THE VOLUME DOWN?"

"THE WHAT?"

"TURN DOWN THE STEREO VOLUME!"

"I'M SORRY, MAN, I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE - "

Instantly, the lights and music went out.

"Power interruption," someone mumbled pointlessly. It was around nine in the evening already, and, unfortunately, the street lamps had gone out, too. From the hallway, Troy, Gabi, Chad, Taylor, Zeke and Sharpay were whispering frantically.

"This complicates things a little." Sharpay's voice came from somewhere near the wall.

"No one even notified us or anything! Isn't the government supposed to send out the message in advance somehow?" Taylor asked.

Chad spoke from beside Taylor. "At least now you don't have to worry about anyone seeing your messed-up hair."

"CHAD!"

"Ryan? You there?" Kelsi's quiet voice blended with the other whispers and murmuring that filled the room. All six of them hushed up immediately.

"This is bad. This is really bad." The composer squinted into the darkness. "Ryan?" She called again. "Is that you?" For a moment, she fumbled with her cell phone. After she pressed a button, it emitted a dim light. Readjusting her glasses, she could just barely make out Ryan's face. Instinctively, she took hold of his wrist and stepped towards him, stuffing her phone back into the pocket of her coat.

"Ryan, are you alright?" She asked.

"I – I'm fine. Just fine," Ryan's voice shook as he spoke. "No I'm not. I'm going to die."

Kelsi, although she knew he couldn't see it, raised an eyebrow at Ryan. "Everyone is, eventually. Come on, let's go outside. I'm claustrophobic," she lied.

"_Damn it!_" A hushed voice came from behind them. Both of them turned around, scanning the room for any sign of who had spoken – or any light, for that matter.

Feeling slightly uneasy, Kelsi slowly led Ryan to the door. It creaked loudly when she opened it.

Moving carefully, they walked to the lawn and settled on the grass.

"Hey, Kelsi?" Ryan's voice, now slightly calmer, interrupted the dead silence of the night.

"Yeah?"

"If you're claustrophobic, how come you were able to stay in that house full of people for more than two hours?"

She laughed nervously. "It's complicated."

"GET OFF OF MY FOOT, WOMAN!" They looked back, startled. Someone had just yelled from inside the house, and, judging by the loudness of the yell, whoever it was wasn't far away. Both of them recognized the voice almost immediately. "Chad?"

"Oops."

"Move!"

"Hey, Troy, that was my arm!"

"Sorry!"

"Do you mind? These shoes are expensive!"

The lights came on again and Ryan and Kelsi caught one glimpse of Sharpay, Gabi and Chad before all three of them fell to the ground again, followed by Zeke, Taylor and Troy.

Zeke stood up, brushing dust off of his clothes. "What do you know – the front porch is really nice, too."

"Get down here, you," Sharpay laughed from the ground, tugging at his hand forcibly.

"Whoa!" Zeke fell over again, landing roughly next to her.

Meanwhile, Troy, Gabi, Chad and Taylor stood up, exchanging pointed glances.

"It's nine forty," Taylor announced, looking at her watch. "My mom wants me home by ten."

"I'll walk you," Chad volunteered. "Is it far?"

"More or less it's a fifteen minute drive."

"How about I walk you to a cab?"

Taylor laughed, nodding in agreement. "Bye guys," she said, waving at them. There was a hint of nervousness in her voice. Gabi smirked, crossing her arms as she watched the two depart. "Coincidentally, I have a ten pm curfew as well."

Troy looked at her in surprise. "Curfew? This is _your_ house, isn't it?"

"Right, sorry, I meant bedtime." And, to the surprise of Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi, she stood on tiptoe and kissed Troy's cheek. "'Night, everyone."

Gabi trotted back to her house, which was now almost empty. Unexpectedly, Sharpay burst out laughing. "Is the Wild Cats Superstar actually _blushing_?"

"What? No!" Troy ran a hand absently through his hair, flustered. "I – I have to go, too – See you guys on Monday – or something – bye!" He took off running in the opposite direction (although Kelsi was under the impression he wasn't sure where he was going), leaving the four of them behind.

"He's off to celebrate somewhere else," Sharpay laughed, shaking her head. "Let's cross the street, we're supposed to be going the other way. How are you getting home, Zeke?"

He gestured towards a street further down. "Walking. But I'm not going until I'm sure you're getting home safe."

She smiled gratefully, leading the way across the street with Zeke beside her. Out of nowhere, a bright light flashed in their direction and a car sped towards them. Within less than three seconds, it was mere feet from them, and it didn't look like the driver planned on slowing down. His heart beating fast, Ryan forgot about the rest of the world for a moment. He grabbed Kelsi instinctively and pulled her aside, landing both of them on the pavement, breathing hard.

Furious, Sharpay screamed after the car, saying things she knew she'd never want her mother to hear her say. She and Zeke had moved away just in time, distancing themselves from the car which left them unscathed. Still cursing at the top of her lungs, she stared after it, aggravated by the fact that there was nothing she could do to hurt – or possibly murder – the driver.

Zeke rushed over to Ryan and Kelsi, knowing better than to come near Sharpay when she was angry. He helped them up slowly, making sure they weren't injured in any way. Shaking hard, Kelsi collapsed into Ryan's arms, barely breathing. "Thank you," she whispered, trying hard to completely take in what had just happened.

"Hey, like I said earlier," Ryan replied quietly, gently stroking her hair. "No harm done."

a/n: Yeah. Hi. Kat here again. I'd just like to end this chapter here, since I like ending chapters with bits of dialogue. Hope this wasn't too confusing. But if you're that clueless, here's what happened next: Obviously, everyone went home, traumatized (or in Sharpay's case, fuming), but slightly more relaxed, no one died (duh.), phone calls went around, and, no, the "plan" didn't exactly go as they planned, what with the power outage and near-death incident. Someone else will step in and put the plan into proper action. I'd ask you to guess, but I'm the only one who knows her. Always! - - - Kat

PS: A new charrie will arrive in the next chapter. Excerpt below...

_A few minutes later, someone emerged from the spinning doors gripping the handle of a black suitcase in one hand and a cell phone in the other with a designer purse slung over her shoulder. She took several long strides forward and they noticed that her hair, which blew in the breeze, was black streaked with aqua._


	5. Average, Ordinary, Everyday Superstar

disclaimer: I own High School Musical. Vanessa Anne Hudgens doesn't exist. Ashley Tisdale is my best friend and someday I'm going to marry Lucas Grabeel... Okay. Those were all lies. I don't own any of them, nor do I own Paris Hilton, Ashton Kutcher, Britney Spears or Christina Aguilera. But the new girl is mine, persona and all.

a/n: Hellooo! Just so everyone knows, none of them really brought the car incident up afterwards; everyone else heard, of course, but there's evidently not much you can do if you don't have the guy's license plate number. Poor Sharpay. Heh. Prepare for celebrity invasion when what's-her-name steps in for a few weeks. You'll find out who exactly this person is in a moment...

"How am I related to this girl again?" Kelsi asked her mom, staring dumbfounded at the photograph in her hand.

Mrs. Nielson sighed, shaking her head slowly. "Angelese is your second cousin."

In the picture her parents had sent, Angelese Roxanne Brierrose was waving happily at the camera. Her hair, both Kelsi and her mother were shocked to find, was black with streaks of intense aqua scattered on the left portion. She had soft brown eyes and a relaxed but confident smile. Her outfit suggested she was a model in training (as did her figure), but according to the short letter that came with the picture, she was into performing arts, and, just a year ago, became –

"A _black belt_?" Kelsi read off of the letter in surprise. Her mother nodded absently and walked out of the room with her ringing phone, leaving Kelsi there to take in everything that was going on. _Angelese Roxanne Brierrose,_ she thought, studying the picture again and half expecting something about it to change. Everything stayed in place and the composer scolded herself mentally. _So a tall, gorgeous, Broadway sweetheart black belt with aqua streaks and celebrity clothes is coming to live in my house for two weeks. Sounds like Sharpay. Except she's not blonde. And Sharpay's not a black belt._

"Hey, Kelsi!" The playmaker shuddered. _I have to stop thinking about Sharpay. Her voice is invading my thoughts._ "Kelsi! Hey, you there?"

She jumped out of her chair, breathing hard. So Sharpay's voice wasn't just in her head. Both Ryan and Sharpay stood at the doorway of the kitchen, throwing Kelsi confused looks.

"Uhm – sorry," she muttered, readjusting her glasses slightly. She gestured for them to sit down and cleared the counter. "I'm just recovering from initial shock."

Ryan raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. "Shock?"

"Yeah, here," Kelsi handed him the picture of Angelese.

"Whoa," Sharpay crossed her arms and took in a deep breath, looking over her brother's shoulder. "Who on earth is _that_?"

"Angelese Roxanne Brierrose. My second cousin. She'll be visiting for two weeks."

"She's so..." Sharpay began, searching for words to describe the girl in the photo. Unable to find any, she shrugged.

Mrs. Nielson rushed into the kitchen, her purse in hand. "Hi Ryan, Charlotte," she muttered, grabbing her keys.

"It's _Sharpay_, mom," Kelsi corrected her mother. "Where are you off to in such a hurry?"

"Emergency meeting," she replied. "I might be gone for a few hours. You can manage, right?"

"Angelese is arriving in less than two hours!"

"You won't mind picking her up at the airport, will you? Ryan and Sharon can go with you or something."

"Sharpay."

"Right, sorry, glad you're okay with it, I'll see you tonight, honey," she said in one breath, making her way to the door. "Tell your parents I said hi, Shannon!"

"It's –" the door clicked close. "Sharpay." Kelsi turned to the other two, shrugging apologetically. "She's not so good with names."

- - - - -

An hour and a half later, Ryan, Sharpay and Kelsi stood outside the airport, shivering in the cold of the night.

"She's supposed to be coming out of this gate," Kelsi said, looking at the piece of paper her mother had given her. She squinted down at the rushed, messy writing. "Either gate A or 3 9 4 E P."

"How are we going to recognize her?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay pulled her jacket closer around her body and rolled her eyes. "In case you haven't noticed, Ryan, there aren't a lot of people out her with her hair." He nodded mutely, too cold to argue.

A few minutes later, someone emerged from the spinning doors gripping the handle of a black suitcase in one hand and a cell phone in the other with a designer purse slung over her shoulder. She took several long strides forward and they noticed that her hair, which blew in the breeze, was black streaked with aqua.

"There she is," Kelsi muttered. "Angelese!" She waved a hand in the air, stepping forward.

The girl turned her head in the composer's direction, her hair whipping her face. She walked over briskly, flashing the three of them a wide smile. "Kelsi?"

She nodded and Angelese grinned, hugging her second cousin quickly. She stepped back and took a good look at her new surroundings. "Boy, I ain't in Kansas anymore," she breathed, stretching her arms.

"Uhm, Angelese –" Kelsi began.

"Angie," she interrupted. "Let's cut it down to Angie for now."

"Okay," Kelsi shrugged. "This is Sharpay," – she gestured to her left – "and Ryan" – she motioned further down.

"Pleasure," she shook Ryan's and Sharpay's hands. "Love your shoes, by the way," Angie told Sharpay.

Sharpay turned to Kelsi excitedly. "I like her already."

- - - - -

Ryan flagged down a taxi when they reached the sidewalk. The driver, noticing Angie's luggage, leaned over to open the window of the passenger seat. "The trunk doesn't open," he grunted.

Angie let out a low whistle. "Ah, okay, we'll put my stuff in the back, to the left, Sharpay and I should probably sit there, too, and – Ryan, you alright with Kelsi sitting on your lap up front?" She spoke as though she did this sort of thing all the time.

"You sure there's enough space for all of us?" Sharpay said, peering into the taxi skeptically.

"Trust me, I've done this before," Angie assured her. "And that was with four pieces of luggage and five people."

Sure enough, when they arranged themselves inside the vehicle the way she had said they should, all of them were in comfortably.

"You're a genius," Sharpay remarked, stunned at how comfortable she was in the cramped taxi.

"So they say," Angie replied coolly, taking her cell phone out of her purse. She groaned in frustration, clicking rapidly through messages. "Ashton, Paris, Britney, _when_ will you people learn to leave me alone?"

The other three stared at her in astonishment – even the driver looked mildly interested.

"You're in contact with _Ashton Kutcher?_ A-And Paris Hilton?" Sharpay asked in shock.

Angie shrugged casually. "I used to doggy sit Tinkerbell, Ashton's a good friend of my dad's, as for Britney – well, she's just annoying."

"Angie, I didn't know you were so...well connected," Kelsi admitted, feeling unusually comfortable in Ryan's lap.

She shrugged again. Before she could reply, however, her phone rang. Grinning apologetically, she mouthed "excuse me" and pushed a button, then held it up to her ear. "Oh, hey, girl...yeah, I'm in New Mexico now, visiting my second cousin...really? Well, congratulations, Miss Aguilera, sounds like things are turning around – _finally_...okay. Catch you later. Tell him I said hi." She hung up to find Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi staring at her again.

"What?"

- - - - -

The four of them arrived at Kelsi's house later that evening to find that Mrs. Nielson still wasn't home. Sharpay and Angie swapped cell phone numbers after the latter settled down, then all of them sat down in the heated living room.

"...but then Paris had to get all stupid about the useless Chihuahua, saying how the poor thing 'would die using any other brand', as if it mattered," Angie finished, rolling her eyes dismissively. Her stories about Paris Hilton had captured their attention instantly. Being the outgoing girl she was, she had also told them the sad tale of Tinkerbell's first attempt at running away from her freakishly large home.

Mrs. Nielson arrived, half awake, dumped her bag and jacket into an unoccupied chair, said hello to Angie, told Kelsi to be in bed in an hour, and bade goodnight to Ryan and Sharpay (Peyton).

"So, when are we hitting the mall?" Angie asked as she and Kelsi walked Ryan and Sharpay out.

"I say we all go this weekend and invite Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor and Zeke," Sharpay suggested, readjusting her shoe slightly.

"Sounds good to me," Kelsi agreed, shrugging. Unexpectedly, Angie whistled loudly. Three taxis came to a halt in front of them.

"Guess we'll see you there, then," she grinned, opening the door for them.

"Keep your phone on," Sharpay warned her, smirking. "Bye, guys."

Ryan followed her in and closed the door. "Bye, Kelsi, Bye, Angie," he said through the open window.

"Bye." Kelsi waved absently, unaware of how closely Angie was watching her.

_I know that smile,_ Angie thought, tugging at her hair and turning around to follow Kelsi back inside. _I know that kind of smile all too well._

a/n: Right...in case anyone was wondering, the Paris Hilton stories, I made up. Got bored one night, and she was on TV, so you know... So anyway. Tell me how you like Angie, she actually plays a big role in this fic, you'll find out more later. Thanks again for the fantacious reviews! - - - Kat


	6. Easier Amused than Impressed

disclaimer: I own nothing (and no one) but the most fabulous Angie!

a/n: The following is a text messaging "conversation" between Sharpay and Angie, because, as you might have guessed, they get along really well – for obvious reasons.

Hi Angie! You there?

Always here. Just got off phone w/ Avril, actually.

Let me guess. You're also affianced to a celebrity, right? Who is it? Orlando Bloom? Jesse McCartney?

Neither. Johnny Depp.

He has a wife & 2 kids.

So?

Forget I asked.

Will do. Hey, have you noticed anything between Kelsi & Ryan?

Oh, don't tell me. You see it too?

It's obvious.

Yeah duh no. Everyone knows. Except for Ryan and Kelsi.

That's ironic. Speaking of which, Alanis Morrisette has a new album coming out in a month or so.

Don't change the subject. Ryan, Kelsi, remember? There are 6 of us already playing matchmaker.

And they say I'M insane...

What? They ARE kind of perfect for each other.

Yeah, I guess that's true. Any success so far?

Not really. Long story. Tell you the whole thing this Sat.

Ok. So...who are you dating? A singer? Model? Multimillionaire?

Haha, very funny. His name is Zeke.

And...?

And what?

Don't leave me hanging! Tell me more!

He's on the basketball team...he bakes...

He bakes?

Yep. When you say that they say you're insane, who is THEY?

Them. They. People.

They're right.

You know it: )

Everyone does. Hah.

So...both Ryan and Kelsi are totally oblivious?

That's right.

This should be interesting. Who are the other 5?

5 what?

So-called matchmakers.

Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor & Zeke

Now I'm wondering why I asked. Not like I'd know any of them.

We'll introduce you Sat.

Looking forward to it. What you up to?

Organizing my closet. How about you?

Messing w/ the settings of my MP3 player. Did you know that you can change the background light on these things?

Fascinating. And yet I'm uninterested.

Can I help it if I'm easily amused?

Hey, you're easier amused than you are impressed.

Yeah, you'd be surprised how many people say that.

Would I?

32 as of now.

You keep track?

Yep. I'll text you again later on. Going to shower in a minute. If Kelsi hasn't drowned herself in there, that is. I think it's been an hour already.

An hour? That's it? Now I'm unimpressed. I could go for three. Haha. Tootles!

Ciao!

a/n: Ok, I know this was short, but the idea came to me while I was texting a friend of mine and we were talking about Orlando Bloom. And another friend of mine was saying the other day how girls always take longer in the bathroom than guys. I guess once in a blue moon, he's right. Hehehe. Rock on! - - - Kat


	7. Retail Therapy

a/n: I would like to apologize for how freaking long this chapter took. Exams. To hell with exams. Anyway. I finally figured out how to make it so that anonymous reviews are accepted, so, with no further ado, you may share your thoughts. Yay me!

Angie stood by the wall of a large hardware store, jabbing aimlessly at a box of Chinese takeout. She was waiting for Kelsi to finish in the washroom, now deeply regretting her choice to stay in front of a store overflowing with little kids running up and down the aisles with sharp gardening tools and dangerous electronic gadgets.

"Finally," she sighed when Kelsi arrived. "Just a word of advice – _never_ go down aisle five of that place. I think there was a chainsaw massacre going on a few minutes ago."

The composer gave her a quizzical look. "Chainsaw massacre? That store is a box of tools with blinking lights, paint, snobby cashiers and air conditioning."

"And massacres," Angie added. "Now, who are we meeting again?"

"Sharpay, Ryan, Troy, Gabriella, Chad and Taylor."

"And where are we meeting them?"

"It looks like they're already there." Kelsi quickened her pace a little, waving a hand in the air until she caught Taylor's eye. Taylor waved back, smiling at them.

When they reached the small group, Sharpay immediately walked over and took Angie's arm. "Introduce yourself and make it quick, 'cause there is a _fifty percent off_ sale on the second floor."

Angie scoffed. "Fifty? That's it? You know, once I went on a major shopping spree with Fergie, and prices were cut as much as ninety-five percent. I mean, it didn't make much sense, and they might as well have just given the stuff away, but seriously – ninety-five percent, who cares whether it's something you need or not?"

"Anyway," she turned to the other four. "I'm Angelese Roxanne Brierrose, you can call me Angie, and I'm Kelsi's second cousin from far, far away."

The girl furthest to the left held out a hand, which Angie shook. "Gabriella Montez. It's nice to finally meet you, Angelese."

"Likewise," Angie grinned. "And call me Angie."

"Troy Bolton," Troy shook her hand as well.

Taylor stepped forward. "I'm – "

"Spoken for," Chad interrupted, taking her by her shoulders and pulling her back to shake Angie's hand. "She's Taylor McKessie, I'm Chad Danforth, and we're both honored to meet you."

"Chad!" Taylor punched his arm playfully. "I told you, if you're going to pay me back, you'll have to give me cash, not speak for me!"

"Well, I can't afford cash," he protested.

"It was two dollars!"

"That's two dollars more than I have."

"And two dollars more than what being spoken for is worth."

"I think I'm going to give Angie the grand tour," Sharpay interrupted.

"Sounds like a good idea," Ryan agreed. "No one knows the mall better than you do."

"Oh, you come here often, Sharpay?" Angie didn't sound the least bit surprised.

"She lives here," Ryan answered for his sister. She tilted her head slightly. "At least I would if it didn't close at nine on weekdays and ten on weekends, or at eight or nine on holidays except for New Year's and Christmas eve, when they close at midnight."

"Thought so," Angie nodded. "Shall we?"

Sharpay glanced at her watch, calculating in her head for a moment. "We have eight hours, fourteen minutes and twenty-one seconds. See you guys later!" With that, she and Angie started walking towards the escalators.

Gabi reached inside her purse and fished out her cell phone, which was ringing loudly. After answering it, she let the strap of her bag slide down to her hand. Out of nowhere, a tall person in black shot past her and grabbed her purse, then took off in the opposite direction. Having barely registered what was going on, she threw her phone at Chad (who, fortunately, caught it) and ran after the thief, with Troy close behind her.

Still several feet ahead of them, he staggered sideward, slammed roughly into a wall and fell to the ground.

"What on earth...?" Gabi whispered, coming closer.

Angie, it appeared, had been the one who pushed the tall man. As he got up, dazed, she waited until he was standing to kick him, hitting him hard across the chest. He fell again, this time flat on his back.

"I think," Angie panted slightly, "That guys like you should get real jobs, you know?" She turned to Gabriella, smiling. "You want your purse back, Gabsy?"

"Here, take it!" The thief managed, quickly handing it to Gabi, who was still bewildered.

Sharpay, finally finding her voice, shook herself mentally to make sure she wasn't dreaming. "Uhm, Troy? Why don't you go call security?"

Troy nodded and strode off to find someone.

"I guess I'll have to leave it to more authorized people to take care of you," Angie said, keeping an eye on the thief, who seemed too terrified to get up. "But, believe me; if I weren't in such a good mood today, I would've broken every bone in your body for messing up my hair."

"You see, Chad, _that's_ what some girls do when you mess up their hair." Taylor appeared with Ryan and Kelsi, who were both too shocked to speak. "You're lucky I'm so nice."

- - - - -

"So you really are a black belt?" Sharpay asked, amused.

She and Angie were looking through hangers in an enormous clothing store after security had taken the thief (still dizzy and with an aching head and back) away.

"That's right," Angie nodded. "And my parents gave me the choice to learn how to play the violin instead. Seriously, now – _violin_? I think not. And I don't regret my decision, come to think of it."

Sharpay laughed, pulling out a blouse on a hanger and searching the hems for labels. "Between jazz, voice and dance lessons, I didn't have much time for anything else."

"Oh, but you had time to come to the mall three times a day?"

"All in the schedule, Ange, all in the schedule."

"I get it. It's tough being a celebrity."

"That it is."

"So I never did get to meet this boyfriend of yours," Angie said, shuddering at the number on the price tag of a designer jacket.

"Zeke couldn't make it," Sharpay frowned. "I think he said something about his mom being sick."

"That's too bad." Angie hid an amused smirk from Sharpay. "I'd like to meet the boy capable of meeting the standards of a celebrity like you."

- - - - -

"D-Did that really just happen?" Taylor asked, staring after Angie.

"I think some girl just beat up a full grown man," Chad said. "Either that or I'm having really weird hallucinations."

"Angie's a black belt," Kelsi explained, still hardly able to believe it herself.

"Well, we're off." Troy took Gabi's arm, catching her by surprise.

Gabi raised an eyebrow at him. "Off?"

"Yeah, to see the wonderful Wizard of Oz."

"Where are we off to?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow," Troy grinned teasingly. "Or would you prefer somewhere beyond the sea? Somewhere out there, out where dreams come true?"

"_Where_ are we going?"

He grinned again, covering both of her eyes with his hands. "You'll see soon enough."

With that, Troy and Gabi were "off", leaving Chad, Taylor, Ryan and Kelsi.

Taylor checked her watch. "The weather's nice. Do you guys want to eat out?"

"Actually, I just ate," Ryan muttered.

"Same here," Kelsi nodded.

Chad laughed, shaking his head. "At a huge mall like this, either you eat or you shop. And I don't know Angie that well, but I'm pretty sure she and Sharpay can do enough shopping for all of us, and then some."

"They're capable of that separately," Kelsi assured him. "Angie dragged me along with her to go shopping downtown yesterday. She can haggle to the point of getting some things for free. If I see one more 'all must go' sign, I might lose it completely. It's insane."

"Speaking of insane," Taylor piped up, "I have the sudden crazy urge for French food."

Chad pulled a face. "No way am I eating snails."

"You had the sudden crazy urge to eat _snails_?" Ryan asked Taylor disbelievingly.

Taylor simply rolled her eyes and grabbed Chad's hand, forcibly pulling him to the left. Ryan and Kelsi exchanged unsure glances as Chad stumbled clumsily after Taylor, and then followed her to a small place on the verandah.

Inside the tiny room, several tables were set very near to each other. Large amounts of steam came from a small window against the wall. People in the back were shouting orders back and forth in a mix of French and broken English.

"Should we sit outside?" Taylor raised her voice over the noise. Without waiting for an answer, she led them out the door, where it was much less crowded.

The four of them sat at a round table in the open air.

"You know, it's been a while since I was last here," Kelsi said, looking around. "There are a lot of new things going on. Would you mind if I took a quick walk?"

"Fine by me." Taylor smiled slightly. "Besides, you'll probably need to familiarize yourself with the area if Angie's going to be around for a while."

"I'll come," Ryan offered, surprising Kelsi, Taylor and Chad. He shrugged. "Sharpay's made a mental map of this place, and I barely know where the entrance is."

a/n: In the next chapter you will find out what happens on their walk... Advanced warnings for plants, 'cause plants are eeevil... Poodles! - - - Kat


	8. What Comes Naturally

a/n: drum roll trumpet confetti On to chapter eight!

"You know..."

"I think..."

Both Ryan and Kelsi spoke at once. Ryan laughed lightly. "Go ahead."

"I'm just not sure," Kelsi began, "whether Taylor really hates Chad or she's madly in love with him and has a weird way of showing it."

"Didn't they go to the afterparty together?"

"Yeah, we never heard how that went."

Ryan stopped, taken aback. "But weren't you there?"

"I was invited, but, you know, fear decided to come around and kick my – "

"Hey, that's new," Ryan interrupted, gesturing toward a large garden set just outside the building.

The composer laughed in spite of herself. "It's the most natural thing within half a mile of this place."

He tilted his head slightly and began walking down the wide path. "What about natural beauty?"

"What, the clothing department model's?" Kelsi scoffed slightly from his left.

"No...Yours." Ryan replied without thinking.

"Oh," Kelsi started wringing her hands, looking pointedly away. "Thank you..."

"It's just..." he ran a hand through his hair absently. "Usually, when a girl looks really good, it's because someone talented did her make-up. And, I barely ever see you wear make-up. You're just...beautiful. Naturally."

"Thanks...a lot," she added. "Hey – you know what I've always wondered about?"

"What?"

"The moon."

He gave Kelsi a quizzical look. "What about it?"

"It's a completely perfect sphere. And – it's _always_ like that. Always that exact same shape, always looks the same, always in exact proportion. Then you have people and their insane culture, always trying to be perfect, trying to look like super models or whatever. They try so hard. And the moon is just sort of perfect in its own way. Perfect without trying. You don't get much of that down here."

_I can think of one other thing that's perfect without trying,_ Ryan told himself, at the same time wishing he could tell her. _You._

"That's deep," he thought aloud, brushing past an overgrown plant.

Kelsi nodded slowly when suddenly something else came to her mind. "Wait – weren't _you_ at the afterparty?"

He shrugged. "Sharpay was there, I wasn't..." his voice trailed off.

"But it's not too bad, being left out, is it?"

"I could live with it."

They stopped at a fork in the path. Ryan stepped to the right and offered her his hand. "You want to be left out together?"

"That made absolutely no sense," Kelsi laughed, taking his hand, "but I'd love to."

a/n: That "perfect without trying" part came to me a long time ago – and now I can finally use it! Whoo! I will now do my happy dance. - - - Kat


	9. All Three Halves

disclaimer: No, as much as I'd like to be a screenplay writer, I don't own any television shows. Not Grey's Anatomy, not Crime Scene Investigation, not Law and Order (although I do love their sound effects between scenes), not Emergency room. Nor do I own Ellen Pompeo, Ellen Degeneres, Sandra Oh, Shonda Rhimes, Confucius and Romeo and Juliet. I don't own ANYTHING, okay? 'Cept for Angie.

a/n: We (meaning I) are pleased to inform you that in this chapter, Kelsi will have yet another mental war against herself. That means another reason for us (meaning you) to review like there's no tomorrow. And if we (meaning you again) don't do so, my people (meaning myself) will sic Tinkerbell the ferocious Chihuahua on you (meaning you).

"...Okay. Thanks very much, Ellen. Mhmm. Tell Sandra I said hello. Alright. Bye." Angie hung up her cell phone and dropped it into her purse. She and Kelsi sat in the living room after finishing lunch.

Kelsi, who had taken to guessing who Angie was talking to when she overheard parts of her conversations, looked up curiously. "Degeneres?"

Angie shook her head. "Pompeo. Just had to ask her something about the contact information she gave me for Shonda Rhimes."

"Who?"

"You don't watch Grey's Anatomy, do you?"

Kelsi shook her head, taking out her own phone to check her messages. "Are you up for a trip downtown?" She asked, already knowing Angie's answer.

"Do you not know me?" She laughed. "Let's go!"

- - - - -

"So...You like Ryan?"

Angie's question made Kelsi drop her fork onto the floor. The two of them sat in a small café, where they had decided to spend the rest of the afternoon.

"W-What?" Kelsi stammered, hoping she had misheard.

"You heard me," Angie persisted. "You like Ryan, don't you?"

"Well – I – I don't think – how did you, how did you...?"

Angie smirked at her second cousin. By then, Kelsi knew that smirk all too well. That was the infamous I-Know-Everything-and-You-Can-Never-Argue-with-Me-Because-I'm-Always-Right smirk. And the skillful playmaker could tell that Angie saw right through her whenever she tried to lie, because that smirk was the first sign or suspicion.

"How did I know?" Angie strummed her fingers lightly against the table. "Really now, Kelsi. _Everyone_ knows. Everyone except for Ryan."

"_Everyone?!_" Kelsi repeated, running a hand through her hair subconsciously.

"Everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone."

"Everyone?"

"Everyone. And no matter how many times you say it, it's still going to mean the same thing."

"Everyone..."

"What are you, a parrot?" Angie asked impatiently. "Yes, Kelsikins, everyone!"

She shut her eyes, barely able to take in what was going on. "Except for Ryan?"

"Except for Ryan." Angie nodded.

"Except for Ryan..." Kelsi muttered again slowly, feeling somewhat relieved.

"Do we have to go through this again?"

For a while, she was unable to reply. _Am I really that obvious?_ She thought, biting her lip. _Everyone...Oh, God...Troy knows...Gabi and Taylor know...Sharpay knows...And Zeke and Chad probably know too...And now Angie knows...How on earth have I missed out on all of them knowing?_

"Kelsi? Kelsi, wake up! Hello?" Angie waved a hand in front of the dazed girl's face. A mischievous grin lit up her face when an idea came to her. Angie leaned back slightly, crossed her arms, and averted her gaze to the area over Kelsi's shoulder. She raised a hand above her head. "Hi, Ryan!"

Kelsi broke out of her trance instantly, nearly jumping out of her seat. She gripped the arms of her chair and took deep breaths as Angie laughed, apparently highly amused.

"I'm sorry," she sighed. "Couldn't quite help myself."

"Angie, I'm not sure how to take this," Kelsi said after her breathing calmed down. "I mean, half the time, I'm in denial that I like him because I'm probably hopeless, the other half I spend telling myself what an idiot I am for falling for someone like Ryan Evans, and the other half I'm not sure whether he's less than a friend, more that a friend or just a friend!"

Angie raised an eyebrow at her. "That's three halves."

"See?" The slightly hysteric composer yelped. "I'm losing it!"

"Just slow down for a minute," Angie ordered. "And listen. I don't want everything to go all soap-opera-drama on my account, so keep it quiet that I told you about everyone knowing. And either way, Ryan's still completely oblivious, right?"

Kelsi sighed and answered, "I hope so, Angie. I really, really hope so."

- - - - -

On the walk home, Angie was chattering away on her cell phone, as usual. Kelsi, meanwhile, was having another mental battle with herself.

_You know what to do now, don't you?_

_What? Drown myself? Jump off of the Empire State Building? Bathe in gasoline then start smoking?_

_Duh, no! Tell Ryan how you feel!_

_No...No, I like the gasoline idea better._

_You're such a killjoy!_

_The only thing I plan on killing is myself. As for the joy part...Let's just say "joy" isn't really in my vocabulary right now._

_Stop being so pessimistic. If you tell him, you won't have to worry about him finding out!_

_Say that again._

_If you tell him, you won't have to worry about him finding out._

_That is so incredibly stupid. All of it. Where do you get this stuff, off of fortune cookies?_

_Hey, if Confucius died with honor, so should you. Didn't you read Romeo and Juliet last year?_

_Confucius did _not_ write Romeo and Juliet!_

_You're talking about jumping off of the Empire State Building. Why should I listen to you?_

_I am the voice of reason. You, on the other hand, are the voice of insanity._

"You're going to have to tell him eventually."

Kelsi looked up, bewildered, only to find that Angie was talking to whomever was on the other line, not her. She breathed a sigh of relief, fully aware that her second cousin wasn't reading her mind.

"And I'm sorry," Angie went on, "but CSI pushed Law and Order off of the top years ago. Same goes for ER. As soon as Grey's Anatomy came onto the silver screen, no one even knew what 'ER' stood for anymore. He'll just have to accept it and move on. So I will see you in four months. Goodbye."

As Angie hung up, Kelsi took her key out of the doorknob and opened the front door, nearly walking into a tall pile of boxes stacked by the doorway.

"Mom?" She called, carefully pushing the boxes aside. "Why are all these boxes here?"

Mrs. Nielson, in an ecstatic mood, went to greet her daughter. "I have fantastic news," she smiled. "Today, my boss gave me an enormous promotion."

Kelsi looked back at the numerous boxes. "Then what are these, congratulations gifts from your colleagues?"

"No," Mrs. Nielson shook her head briefly. "I have such a high position now that my company is transferring me to a different city."

Both Angie and Kelsi looked up in shock.

"Then that means..." Kelsi whispered.

Her mother finished for her. "On the same night of Angie's flight, we're flying out. So, in about a week, we're moving."

a/n: TUM TUM TUUUM...I think we've established the cliff-hanging-add-fuel-to-fire-by-injecting-conflict suspense. I'm going on a three day vacation to the place of swimming, baby crocodiles and ostriches, so expect the next chapter a bit later than usual. And, yes, I know I'm evil. Poodles! - - - Kat


	10. Jump

a/n: This is yet another short chapter, because as you know, most long chapters are followed by short chapters. And besides, you didn't REALLY think I'd leave you hanging just like that, did you? Hahaha. Go me.

"In life, a lot of us feel blind: never really knowing what's going to happen next, what to expect of the future. It always seems like every time you jump, you risk falling and hurting yourself. That's why we're so afraid of taking risks. But what it all comes down to is that whenever you come to an end, if you jump, you'll be given either a surface to stand on or a set of wings to fly."

Angie sat on the couch with Kelsi, feeling very proud of herself for coming up with such a lecture. "And if you jump, I can't guarantee you wings to fly, but at least you'll have ground to stand on."

Kelsi gave her a quizzical look. "Where do you get all of this?"

"It's simple, really," Angie replied casually. "You know how to put a good metaphor together; you can come up with speeches like that all the time. Although it helps to be a quick thinker."

"So what am I supposed to do? Tell Ryan I like him then leave for another state?"

"Okay, that sounded a lot better the way I said it." Angie frowned slightly. "Either way, if you don't tell him before you leave, it'll haunt you for the rest of your life that he never knew."

"But – _how?_"

Angie paused to think for a moment. "Do you think you're going to be able to tell him in person?"

The composer shuddered at the idea. "No way. No way _at all_."

"Then write him a letter," Angie suggested simply. "But don't give it to him until right before you leave."

"That's brilliant," Kelsi said, shocked at how simple the idea was.

Angie smiled. "I know. Now, get writing."

a/n: This is probably my shortest chapter to date, but it will be followed by –gasp- the letter itself! –dramaticmusicdramaticgaspdramaticfainting- Poodles! - - - Kat


	11. I Can't Help

a/n: Three chapters in one night, how awesome am I?!

"_Take my hand_

_Take my whole life, too_

'_Cause I can't help_

_Falling in love with you_"

-Elvis Presley

- - - - -

Ryan,

I know it's kind of sudden, me moving and all, but I really have to tell you this. I didn't think it would have to be in a letter, right before I leave and probably never see you again, but here it goes.

I am insanely in love with you. There it is. That's it. All there is to it. And I can't even remember how long. But I admire everything about you and I've tried and tried to get over you, but I just can't help it anymore.

This might come to you as a surprise, but I pay attention to everything you do. From afar, of course. It never really occurred to me that I'd have to move, so I never really gave much consideration to telling you how I feel.

I've been in denial for the past few months, telling myself over and over that we were just friends, that you didn't mean as much as I thought you did to me, that maybe I'm just plain crazy, but I can't lie to myself anymore. I have officially fallen head over heels, truly, madly, deeply, crazy for you. And I can't think of any other way to put it.

It really hurts me to have to tell you this so late.

I'm sorry.

_Kelsi Nielson_

a/n: First off, NO, she hasn't given it to him yet, because she's still in New Mexico. Second, I will be going on a three-day vacation, as mentioned earlier, so, third, expect the next chapter late. Poodles! - - - Kat


	12. Things I'll Never Say

a/n: She's baaaaaaaack...with chapter twelve. Wow. So this is yet another part of the Angie-Sharpay-scheme-till-you-can't-scheme-no-more plan, which will be revealed as it is carried out. So, no, I'm not saying anything else about it.

The Evans household, thanks to Sharpay, was often filled with noise. And when she wasn't complaining, ranting, gushing or chattering away on the phone, she sang. On that particular day, she had a very specific collection of songs as she walked back and forth from her bedroom to the kitchen, taking her time and making sure Ryan heard every word.

"_Do you have to, do you have to let it linger?_" Her voice echoed slightly off of the walls of the large living room, where Ryan sat looking through an old photo album.

"_Heart and soul...So completely, I love...The way you love me..._" She tossed a spoon back and forth, peering over at her brother.

"_If I could say what I want to say...I'd say I want to blow you away...Be with you every night...Am I squeezing you too tight?_" She stopped for a moment, looking through the cabinets below the kitchen counter. "_If I could see what I want to see...I want to see you down on one knee...Marry me today...Guess I'm wishing my life away...These things I'll never say._"

Sharpay turned on the sink to wash her hands. As she dried off, Ryan called from the living room. "What are you doing in the kitchen?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I'm...I'm baking," she said, hoping it was a believable enough excuse. "Yeah, Zeke's been giving me pointers."

"Don't break anything. Or set the kitchen on fire," he joked, smiling slightly.

"Give me an excuse to break something and I will," she threatened, giving him a look behind his back so that he couldn't see her.

As she pulled out ingredients, she started singing again. "_I don't mind spending everyday...Out on you corner in the pouring rain...Look for the girl with the broken smile...Ask her if she wants to stay a while, and she will...be loved..._"

The way they had planned it, both Angie and Sharpay would play confidante. Once Angie got Kelsi to confess, Sharpay would force it (brutally, if necessary) out of Ryan.

"_I want you to want me...I need you to need me..._"

She stopped charging her phone's battery and left it on the counter in case someone tried to contact her.

"_I never wanted anyone like this...It's all brand new...You'll feel it in my kiss..._"

Careful not to spill water everywhere, she stirred everything in a large bowl, checking on Ryan every now and then to make sure he could still hear her.

"_Can you feel the love tonight...?_"

"So." Sharpay took a seat next to her brother, who was now busy with his phone. "Who are you interested in right now?"

"Right now," Ryan raised his eyebrows at her. "I'm wondering why _you're_ interested."

She put a hand to her chest, gasping in an exaggerated manner. "I am hurt you would ever think I'm not interested in what's going on in your life!"

"Well Sharpay," he reasoned, thinking for a moment, "the last time you even asked how I'm doing was over four months ago, when I was in bed with a fever."

"Yeah, that's not really the point." She waved her hand aside indifferently. "So who do you like? Jayla from chemistry class? Cindra from math? Bridget from English?"

Ryan gave his sister a puzzled look. "I have no idea who any of those girls are."

"Oh." She paused for a while, wondering who else was out there. She decided to dare herself to ask the insane. "Do you like Angie?"

He looked at her like she had just asked him if he enjoyed freefalling off of tall buildings. "Angie...She's just really...She's...Angie isn't really...My type of girl." He finished awkwardly. "She's a little too...Uh, her life is a little too crazy for me.

Sharpay smirked to herself, strumming her fingers against the coffee table. "So what do you look for in a girl? A not-so-crazy lifestyle?"

"I look for...talent," he began. "And she'd have to be honest...Uhm, able to really express how she feels...I mean, I don't really want anyone rich and famous, but it would be nice to have someone I can just talk to."

"Someone like Kelsi?" She asked, looking up at him expectantly.

"Well, yeah – but Kelsi's just a friend."

"But Kelsi's a girl."

"Yes."

"So she's your girlfriend?"

"What? No!"

"So she's a girl, she's a friend, but she's not a girlfriend?"

"Where is this going?" Ryan asked impatiently.

"Do you like her?"

"No."

"But you just said she's your friend."

"I thought you meant – "

"– _Like_ her."

"Yes."

"You do?"

"I don't!"

"You _do_."

"I do?"

"See? Told you so. You do."

Ryan ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "I'm confused."

"Oh don't worry," Sharpay grinned. "It's normal for people who've been hiding a major crush since kindergarten."

"WHAT?"

She pulled out one of the photo albums stored underneath the coffee table and dropped it onto her lap, then started flipping through pages. She pointed at one of the photos. Ryan looked over and saw himself almost ten years younger, sitting at a table with Sharpay, Troy, Zeke and Kelsi. The next one she pointed to was a shot of him a few years later, seated uncomfortably in one of the theater chairs in between Sharpay and Kelsi.

"Those don't prove anything," he said confidently.

Sharpay's smile widened even more. "Oh, but I know of a few that might."

She put that album back and pushed around for a more recent one. Finally, she found the one they had been keeping pictures in starting when they first entered high school. She flipped it over and started turning pages from the back. There were pictures he didn't even know were taken.

"There's you and Kelsi arriving at the afterparty together," she said, pointing at the picture. She moved on to the next one. "And that's you two at the afterparty again...And again...and again... and – "

"Wait a minute," Ryan interrupted. "These are _all_ at the afterparty."

"Hey," she stood up and shrugged at him. "I had a camera, why waste it?" Without another word, she darted off to the kitchen to check the oven.

When she returned, she brought a slightly burnt cookie in a napkin with her.

"Here, tell me what you think." Without waiting for a reply, she stuffed it forcibly into her brother's mouth. His eyes widened and he chewed quickly then swallowed so that he could gasp for air.

"How was it?" Sharpay asked, crumpling the napkin in her hand.

"Aside from the fact that it's still burning through the roof of my mouth, it's fine," he replied. "Did you miss that part at the end that tells you to 'cool for thirty minutes'?"

She shrugged again. "I must have overlooked it."

When Sharpay entered the kitchen again, she went straight to her phone, picked it up and sent Angie a message. "_He's at the denial stage, but sure as hell he's fallen hard._"

A few minutes later, she received Angie's reply.

"_Fallen hard? You should hear Kelsi right now. She must have met him at the bottom._"

a/n: Yes, I know it took long. Don't pester me. Just review. I love you all. Poodles!

PS. I have changed my name from Kat to Nina.

- - - Nina


	13. Basic Principles

disclaimer: I own none of the songs in the previous chapter and none anything else in here. No movies, no celebrities, no lines from movies by celebrities. I own nothing. Wahahaha!

a/n: I'M GOING TO REGIONALS! Haha. The press conference judges put me in fifth place, so in about a month, I'll be gone for a week (the horror!). Don't worry; I'll be around long enough to post a few more chapters. My vacation was absolutely fantastic, thank you for asking. And now on to chapter the thirteenth!

"Remind me again why we're watching a romantic comedy." Chad spoke from the doorway of Troy's house, where they had all decided to meet up to watch a movie.

"Girl's choice," Troy replied, closing the door after Chad came in. "And it can't possibly be _that_ bad. Angie said Will Smith recommended it."

"Will Smith is _in_ it," Sharpay laughed, seated comfortably on the carpeted floor. "Surprise, surprise."

Ryan, Kelsi, Angie, Taylor, Zeke and Gabriella were also in the living room, which, fortunately, was big enough to fit all of them. Angie tossed the DVD case to Troy, who caught it and slid the disc into the space on the front of the player then pressed a few buttons. Just as the movie began, he turned off the lights.

"Basic principles..."

- - - - -

"Or, she could say..."

"I'm Sarah Milas; I run the gossip column for the city newspaper."

Two thick vertical lines appeared in the corner of the screen, freezing Hitch momentarily. The lights came back on.

"There's someone at the door," Troy explained, getting up.

"What time is it?" Taylor mumbled, already half asleep.

"Nine-thirty," Sharpay answered in surprise. "Are you tired already?"

"It's the death effect from being around Chad," she smirked. "He kills you with his presence, little by little, until you're completely lost and without a soul."

"Hey," he punched her shoulder lightly. "I asked for two dollars, I never said I wanted to steal your soul."

"Chad's stealing my soul," Taylor announced. "And on a completely unrelated note...someone wake up Kelsi."

All of them looked over to where Kelsi was sitting. Her glasses were in her hand and her eyes were shut. They could tell from the position she was in that her breaths were slow and deep.

"I have ice water," Chad volunteered.

"Don't even think about it," Taylor warned him.

"Hey Ryan," Sharpay called her brother from across the room. "Kiss her."

He shot her a bewildered look. "How is that supposed to help?"

"Don't you remember the fairy tale?" She asked him. "Sleeping beauty gets poisoned by a needle – "

"Or in this case, Chad's presence," Taylor interrupted.

"The prince defeats Maleficent or whatever that enormous dragon's name is, and he kisses her, and she wakes up, and, you know – "

"They live happily ever after," Zeke finished for her.

"Just thought you guys should know," a voice came from the left that startled them all. "I'm still awake."

"Oh, she's good," Angie commented, laughing. "I can catch her lying but I can't catch her pretending to sleep. Imagine that."

"What's taking Troy so long?" Gabi asked as Kelsi straightened up and put her glasses back on. "I'm going to check on him." Without waiting for any reply, she got up and made her way to the door in the other room.

"If you ask me," Angie muttered, "Gabsy's grown a bit too attached to Troy. Seriously, he leaves for five minutes to answer the door and the way she gets, you'd think he was going out to war in Vietnam alone." Before she could continue, her cell phone rang. She took it out of her purse, excused herself and answered it.

"Hello? Oh, hi Pierre...Yeah, I wondered about that...August? That far? Damn, I thought...What?! Do you have me on speakerphone _again_? You are an evil little rock star, you know that? Yes, of course. You're welcome. Hah. Yeah right...Okay, I'll see you there. Bye." Angie hung up, shaking her head slowly. "You know, the guys of Simple Plan are really insane when it comes to concert dates. Half a year! Can you imagine?"

"So you're into rock music too?" Sharpay asked.

Angie nodded, putting her phone back into her purse. "Yeah, although I always forget what My Chemical Romance's name is. My Chemical Romance, My Biological Romance, My Romantic Chemistry, My Roman Chemical, whatever."

"...that was so completely weird. We're in _New Mexico_. And they were asking for directions the Statue of Liberty – in New York?" They looked up. Troy and Gabi came back into the living room.

"The guy at the door wanted directions," he told the group, sitting back down. "To the Statue of Liberty. Must've misread the map that said 'New Mexico' and thought it said 'New York'." He pressed a button on the remote and the movie resumed.

- - - - -

"Basic principles...There are none."

The movie ended and the credits began to roll by the screen. Looking around, Kelsi saw that Sharpay was humming along with the background music ("Now that we've got love what are we gonna do with it?"), Ryan was checking his phone, Angie was squinting at the names of the cast members, Troy was reading the back of the DVD case, Gabi was looking over his shoulder and Zeke was laughing at Chad, who Taylor was kicking in her sleep.

"Will someone wake her up?" Chad hissed as Taylor kicked him again.

"Hey, for all you know, she could already be awake," Zeke laughed.

Sharpay tossed her hair back. "Maybe she just enjoys kicking you."

"Taylor?" Angie whispered, lightly tapping her shoulder. "Taylor...Wake up, Taylor...Tay...Come on, Taylor...Taaaaayloooor...TAYLOR, GET UP!"

Taylor jumped up, breathing hard. "Are you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

Angie pointed across from her. "Chad made me do it."

"You were kicking me!" Chad protested.

"Should I punch you next?" She asked, rolling her eyes at him.

Troy took the disc out of the player and back into the case. "What now?"

"We go home before midnight," Sharpay replied. "Unless you plan on taking us all out to breakfast at this hour."

"I'm gone," Taylor said, smoothing out her hair and putting her shoes back on.

Chad stood up as well. "In that case, so am I."

- - - - -

"Hey there."

Kelsi, who was sitting on the porch, looked back. Angie stood in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing?" The composer asked, moving over so Angie could sit down.

"Oh, nothing, I always go outside at two in the morning for no particular reason."

Kelsi smiled. "I'm just...thinking."

"About what?"

"Moving. I mean, I _really_ like Ryan, and I'm not sure whether moving will help me think about him less or just...just make me miss him more."

Angie sighed, putting an arm around her cousin. "Now, I'm no expert at these things, but in any relationship, breathing room is necessary. Two minutes or two decades, five feet or five hundred miles, one city or one world apart – everyone needs time to themselves. So think about it," she tossed her hair back and took a deep breath. "Would you be away from him for a hundred years if you were sure he'd still be there when you're back?"

"For him?" Kelsi looked at her cousin with a slightly dreamy expression. "Sure. Yeah. Anything."

a/n: Yes, I know it took a while. But at least it's long, right? Expect big things in the next chapter. Many revelations (no, not about Ryan and Kelsi, that's waiting until later on), many points of minor conflict, many witty one-liners, many newsworthy moments and, of course, many references to celebrities. You got that...? I got the base! Haha! - - - Nina


	14. Counting Down the Days

a/n: Ta-ta-da! And her is chapter 14. Lots of switching between places and times. I tried to make it as clear as possible though. Whoo. The scheming continues. As for the revelations...quite minor, except for the last one, of course. I'll let you find out. Thanks again for the reviews! And sorry this took so long, I had lots of trouble uploading it. :p

"I need your sizes. All of them. Head to toe. Every angle of your body." Angie looked Kelsi up and down once then kneeled over her suitcase, pulling out random pieces of clothing and accessories.

"Hang on, I have them written down somewhere," Kelsi said, opening the top drawer of the dresser behind her. "But really, Angie, I can wear my own clothes. You don't _need_ to do this."

"Consider it a birthday present," Angie muttered from behind a skirt she was holding up. "For all those years I missed."

"Here," Kelsi handed her the piece of paper with her measurements.

Angie paused to take in the numbers, nodding slowly. "Okay, we're meeting Ryan and Sharpay in two hours. You're about my size. This should be fun..."

- - - - -

"Angie – no way am I going out like this. I look ridiculous."

"Don't be ridiculous. You look fantastic. Okay, now all that's left is your hair..."

Kelsi gaped at her second cousin. "W-what do you mean, my hair?"

Completely ignoring Kelsi's question, Angie dialed a number on her cellphone then held it to her ear. "Hello, Mariah? I need the name of the stylist you worked with in New Mexico, please..."

- - - - -

"Alright, Ryan," Sharpay said, dragging him into her room and pushing him onto the bed. "We're meeting Kelsi and Angie in about an hour and a half. So – what are you going to do?"

"Not screw up." The answer came automatically now.

Sharpay grinned, opening a message on her phone that turned to be Angie. "_See you in 90?_"

She replied, the words practically emitting confidence. "_We are so there._"

- - - - -

"And, _viola_." The woman spun Kelsi around in the chair so that she could see her hair. The composer stared dumbfounded at the mirror.

"My, oh my, oh my," Angie whistled. "She's ready."

- - - - -

"I'm telling you, Sharpay, if there's one word for this makeover, it's _extreme_," Angie chattered away on her phone while she sat in the cab with Kelsi. "We're about five minutes away, I'll see you in a while. Alright. Bye."

She hung up and looked over at Kelsi. "You okay?"

Kelsi shrugged, apparently still in shock. "I don't know. I don't know, Ange. Who _am_ I?" She pulled a small mirror out of her purse and glanced at her reflection. "That's just not me."

"Of course it's you," Angie assured her. "If it weren't, why would you be in a cab on your way to meet Ryan Evans?"

Unable to argue any further, Kelsi put away the mirror. Once again, the mall came into view. _Here we go..._

- - - - -

The Evans twins stood in front of the restaurant where they were supposed to meet Kelsi and Angie.

"Oh, there's Angie," Sharpay muttered, leaning slightly to the left. "Do you see Kelsi anywhere?"

"I _think_ I see Kelsi," Ryan replied in shock. Sharpay followed his gaze. When she finally saw who he was looking at, her jaw dropped.

Kelsi was in a black skirt cut just below her knees. Her blouse was brown and dark red. Angie had been tremendously persistent with the idea of Kelsi being an autumn. But the main reason they didn't recognize her was because of her hair: it had been highlighted with a shade of brown not much lighter than her natural color.

"You, she, I, what, how, it's, whoa..." Sharpay managed in one breath.

Angie smirked at her. "Well then, did I pull this together or did I pull this together?"

"It's – It's amazing," Sharpay gasped. "Very impressive. Shall we?"

- - - - -

In the middle of lunch, Angie took out her cellphone to send Sharpay a message. "_This isn't working like we planned. Ryan stares at Kelsi for a while, and then when she finally looks up, he's looking away .It's seriously screwed up._"

Sharpay stood up automatically and excused herself. "Angie, could I talk to you in private for a while?"

When they got outside, Angie asked her, "What are we supposed to be talking about?"

Sharpay peered through the glass door, looking for their table. "Nothing. We're trying to get Ryan and Kelsi to talk."

- - - - -

"Ryan?"

He looked up, still hardly recognizing the girl sitting across from him. "Yeah?"

"I have to be honest," she began. "It was really nice of Angie to do this whole head-to-toe makeover thing, but...I feel completely ridiculous."

He shrugged casually. "It's something new for you. And it's not that bad, really."

A weak smile met the composer's lips. "She had me running around all day just to get it done. And she wouldn't even tell me what on earth they were going to do to my hair. The suspense of it all got kind of crazy."

- - - - -

"Are they talking?"

"Yeah."

"Can you hear anything?"

"Duh no. Not from out here."

- - - - -

As she continued her conversation with Ryan, Kelsi couldn't help but stammer every now and then. Her mind had been wiped completely of where Angie and Sharpay might have gone. And even though she was normally at ease talking to Ryan, she stumbled over her words every now and then, just realizing something she had disregarded for the past few days.

She had less than seven days left in New Mexico.

a/n: Tum tum TUUUM... - - - Nina


	15. If I Ain't Got You

a/n: There is yet another party in this chapter. Unfortunately, it's a very, very sad chapter. Bring out the tissues. They are much needed.

"What do you _mean_ you can't go? You look great! Your own _mom_ didn't recognize you! Kelsi! You _have_ to go!" Angie paced back and forth through the living room. "You're due to leave in two days! Do you have any idea what this means? Tomorrow is your last day her. You _have_ to go!" She collapsed on the couch next to her second cousin, who hadn't said a word since she was dragged into the room.

Kelsi remained silent for a while, thinking hard about how she could possibly argue with Angie. "I don't want to go out. Not today, not tomorrow. I'm not going anywhere."

Angie sighed. "It's a party. You were invited. It would be rude not to attend."

"It's a party. Parties are stupid. It would be pointless to go somewhere stupid. And besides, my mom just found out that we have to pay our own way. I should be here until we leave to help her."

"What about the letter?"

"I'll mail it."

"Ryan's going to be there."

"Angie," Kelsi murmured, standing up and walking to the window. "Ryan being there is the one reason I don't want to go."

Angie tilted her head slightly. She knew this was coming. "I have to be there early because I promised Sharpay I'd help with the food. Now, I'm not going to be here to force you to go, so I can't force you to go. But I want you to think about something, Kelsi. There has never been a day in my life that I've regretted speaking my mind. And I've made a lot of mistakes, I've gotten hurt, I've even been humiliated, but in the end, it all works out."

She started towards the door to get ready and stopped suddenly.

"One other thing," she said, smiling at Kelsi. "You don't have to chase what you can attract."

- - - - -

"You can do this. You can _so_ do this. Just say it like it is. Confess your undying love for the girl you've always liked but never got around to saying anything about it." Sharpay told her brother with a smile. Somewhere below them, the doorbell rang.

"Oh, that must be Angie." She dashed downstairs, leaving Ryan alone in her room.

"No pressure," he muttered to himself sarcastically, following his sister. "No pressure at all."

- - - - -

When Sharpay opened the door, she found Angie looking apprehensive.

"How much more time do we have?" Angie asked as she was let in.

"About two hours. What did you tell her?" Sharpay closed the door behind her.

Angie ran a hand through her black and aqua hair. "I gave her the 'never regret speaking your mind' speech and told her that she doesn't have to chase what she can attract before I left."

"That's brilliant!" Sharpay gasped in delight, hugging her friend. Angie hushed her immediately, seeing Ryan come down the stairs.

"Hey, Ryan," Angie called, smiling kindly.

"Hi," he replied, his voice evidently nervous.

Angie gave Sharpay a look that clearly said "what did you do this time?"

As the Ice Princess led Angie into the kitchen, she said under her breath, "I'll explain later."

- - - - -

"_Some people want diamond rings, and some just – want everything, but everything means nothing, if I ain't got you,_" Sharpay sang as she walked towards the door. The party was supposed to start at 5:00 in the evening. She checked her watch. 4:53.

Greeting her guests with a wide smile, Sharpay stepped aside to let in Troy, Chad, Gabriella, Zeke and Taylor. Frowning slightly, she checked to see if anyone else was outside before closing the door.

"Angie," she hissed, her hand still on the doorknob.

Angie turned around and walked over to the door. "If you let go of the knob, it stays closed, Sharpay. Really, you don't have to hold it like that."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, hitting Angie's shoulder lightly. "Kelsi isn't here."

"_What?!_" Angie grabbed the knob, swinging the door open. "Where is she? What time is it?"

Sharpay showed Angie her watch, shrugging.

"Give her ten more minutes. Maybe she's just running late. Maybe there's traffic." Before she could say any more, however, the door opened slowly, making them both stagger backwards in a hurry.

Kelsi stood in the doorway, her expression unfathomable. "Sorry I'm late."

- - - - -

Only half an hour into the party, Kelsi felt like leaving. She had barely spoken to Ryan since she'd arrived. The playmaker slipped a hand into her pocket, slowly running her fingers over the only thing inside: her letter to Ryan.

She had read and reread it several times before leaving, making sure she hadn't left anything out. After concluding that there was nothing she had to change, she had sealed the envelope, her hands shaking slightly.

"Kelsi?"

She turned around to see Ryan walking towards her. She tried hard to smile, pushing the envelope deeper into her pocket.

"Could I talk to you, please? Uhm – outside?" He asked, biting his lip. Unable to speak, she nodded quickly and followed him out the door.

"Kelsi," he sighed, trying to decide where to start. He took a deep breath and began. "Sometimes I have to wonder whether I'll ever be good enough for you..." His voice trailed off when Kelsi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Ryan, stop," she commanded simply, looking intensely into his eyes. Her voice shook slightly as she finally told him what he needed to know.

"Ryan, I...I'm moving. My mom's company is transferring her to another city – and – and I'm going with her." She shut her eyes to stop her tears from falling and took the envelope out of her pocket.

She handed it to him, gave him one last look and whispered, "I'm sorry." Without a second glance, she took off running, her tears almost blocking her vision completely. Running as fast and as hard as her legs would take her, away from the house, away from Ryan, and away from the truth that was making her so miserable.

- - - - -

"Kelsi? Kelsi!" Ryan called after her. Before he could start going after her, someone held on to his arm, making sure he stay put.

"Let her go." Angie's voice came from his left. "Let her sort things out. She needs time to think."

"Ange...she...she's, she's not..."

"We saw what happened," Sharpay joined them, putting a comforting arm around her brother.

Still in a state of shock, Ryan allowed the two girls to steer him inside and onto a couch.

"What's up with him?" Chad asked, walking over. Taylor and the rest came to see what was going on.

Sharpay looked across to Angie. "You tell them."

- - - - -

Kelsi stopped at what appeared to be a gas station, almost completely out of breath. Her tears were still flowing as she sank into a bench, covering her face with her hands.

"I told him," she whispered to herself. "I finally told him."

She could hear her phone ringing. Ignoring it entirely, she sat there, crying like she had never cried before.

Somewhere in the background, an old song played on the radio, its slow, steady tune mixing with the sound of the rain that had just started to hit the ground.

"_I want you to come_

_Come and carry me home_

_Away from these long, lonely nights_

_I'm reaching for you_

_Are you feeling it, too?_

_Does the feeling seem oh so right?_

_And what would you say_

_If I call on you now_

_And said that I can't hold on?_

_There's no other way_

_It gets harder each day_

_Please love me_

_Or I'll be gone_

_I'll be gone..._"

Sighing, the composer wiped her cheeks off with the back of her hand. She stood up to leave and the second half of the chorus rang in her ears.

"_I'm all out of love_

_What am I without you?_

_I can't be too late_

_Too say that I was so wrong..._"

She shook her head, knowing that she was nothing and she always would be nothing without Ryan, it was definitely too late for anything, and that she was wrong about everything beyond reason.

a/n: sniffsniff The song was "All Out of Love", not sure who sang it, but it's not mine. Now please excuse me while I go wail at the top of my lungs. - - - Nina


	16. Waiting for Nothing

a/n: Just so everyone knows, this chapter starts in the same airport Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay went to a few chapters back to pick up Angie. Since a lot's going to be going on, the pace will slow down a little and the stay in the airport might stretch for two or three more chapters. For quicker updates you can go to my profile, click "homepage" and from there look for the link on the nav bar for "to be seen". My temporary blog. It's probably a lot easer than leaving you in suspense every four or five days, but you all know how much I love doing that. x)

A wise author once said that motherhood is murder. Kelsi Nielson's mother, although not dead, was one of the many that agreed. But as her daughter ran back and forth as well as in circles for their last few days in New Mexico, she had somehow managed to pack everything, get rid of what they didn't need, and clean the entire house.

"Wake up, Kelsi. Kelsi? Let's go, the lines moving." The playmaker looked up at her mother with tired eyes, stretched her arms out and started walking again.

"Have a hard time sleeping last night?" Angie asked, although she already knew that Kelsi had barely slept at all. She nodded absently, leaning against the wall.

"I'm fine, Ange, really," she muttered.

Angie smiled gently at her second cousin, who, by now, was more like a sister to her. _You're as far from fine as you can get._

- - - - -

"You're depressed."

"I am _not_ depressed, Sharpay. Leave me alone."

"What do you mean you're not depressed? You're the most depressed person I know!"

The Evans twins sat in the living room, arguing for the seventh time since Kelsi had ran off.

Sharpay strummed her fingers against the coffee table. "So she just told you she was moving then took off without saying anything else?"

Ryan took a while to think. "Before she left...after she told me...she gave me an envelope." He stood up automatically and started searching the room for it.

"Here," he brought it out from under a chair. "I completely forgot about it; I must've dropped it by accident."

His heart racing, Ryan opened the envelope and unfolded the paper inside. Several intense moments passed as he read the letter and Sharpay watched from his left. His jaw dropped.

"What? What does it say?" Sharpay asked anxiously, moving closer and leaning forward with interest.

"'I have officially fallen head over heels, truly, madly, deeply, crazy for you'," he read aloud. "Sharpay, she...she's in love with me."

Without hesitation, Sharpay dashed into the kitchen to check the clock. "Well then, what are you waiting for? Her flight leaves in half an hour!"

"What _am_ I waiting for? Let's go!" He stood up almost automatically, grabbed his jacket off the back of a chair and strode to the door. Before opening it, he pulled his sister into a quick hug. "I don't know what I'd do without you there for me."

Sharpay smiled, following him out the door. "I'm your sister. Aside from bossing you around, being there for you is my job."

- - - - -

"I don't know what it is about the PA systems in airports," Mrs. Nielson said, although neither Kelsi nor Angie was listening, "but the announcements never come out clear. I barely understand any of them."

Kelsi was too busy going insane to listen to her mother. Angie, meanwhile, was looking frantically through the phonebook of her cell. She paused at one name and moved against the wall to make a call.

"Hello, Swann, Incorporated? I need to speak with Mrs. Gashaya Yin-Swann. Of course. No, I was referred by a friend. You know Mr. Trump, right? I though so. Yes, I can hold..."

a/n: Muhahahaha! Will Ryan and Sharpay make it in time? What is Ryan going to do? What's he going to say? Who is Gashaya Yin-Swann? Why is Angie calling her? Only I know. Hah. This is the most suspense I've left you in since I first announced that they were moving. Anyway, be sure to check out the blog. I promise you the next chapter will have big things and Angie...you'll love her even more. I might post some pre-Christmas one-shots to celebrate the holiday season. That's all I'm saying for now. Reviews are most welcome and make splendid gifts. xP - - - Nina


	17. The Heart Can't Lie

a/n: First off, I'd like to make it clear that this story is NOT going to be one of those "after years apart, they meet again, blah, blah, blah, old love, new love, someone else, something's changed, will he/she remember, let's start over" things. Those take way too long. Oh, and I just thought you should all know that I've decided to start a separate story from this one with a couple one-shots – just glimpses of what's in the future for Ryan and Kelsi after this story ends. Now where did we leave the Evanses...? Oh, yes...

"CAN'T YOU GO ANY FASTER?" Sharpay shrieked from the back seat. Ryan covered his ears and the poor taxi driver shook slightly in fear.

"I – I'm sorry, but – but the speed limit – "

"Fine!" She crossed her arms and leaned back. Huffing in frustration, she decided that it was time to put her acting skills to use. She took out her phone and put it on vibrate, then held it up to her ear to pretend to make a call.

"Hello, doctor?" She spoke just loudly enough for her brother and the driver to hear. "Please tell my aunt that we're really sorry," she sniffed and sighed dramatically. "And that we might not make it and – and we love her very much! And she was always wonderful and if we ever seemed ungrateful, it's not her fault!" It had come to a point where crocodile tears were running down her cheeks and Ryan had to bite his tongue so that the driver couldn't tell he was laughing.

"Is she there? Let – let me speak to her! Please, this might be the last time! Hello? Hello, are you there? No, no, please no..." Sharpay dropped the phone into her purse and pulled out a handkerchief, then blew her nose loudly. Ryan played along, putting a sympathetic arm around her. "How is she?"

"I – I don't know!" Sharpay wailed, shaking her head. "I was about to talk to her and then – and then – the line was cut!"

"Uhm, miss?" The driver looker back, extremely pale in the face. "We can hurry it up, I'm sure the police will understand."

Both of them sighed in relief. The driver hadn't asked why they were visiting their dying aunt in an airport.

- - - - -

((Meanwhile, somewhere in Florida...))

"Mrs. Swann?" A tall secretary looked across the room at the Asian woman who was her boss of four years. "You have a call from a Miss Brierrose."

Gashaya Yin-Swann thanked the secretary and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Hi, this is Angelese from the conference last year around mid-November."

A smile met her lips as she remembered the meeting. "Ah, yes, the charming, influential girl with the funny colored hair – I thought I knew that voice. What can I do for you?"

"I was just wondering if you could look through your records and rethink one of your employees' current promotions. A friend of a friend gave me access to her information and I personally think she deserves a better position. And, really – putting a worker through the hassle of moving – it's just not necessary. I assure you, she's _very_ capable of such a workload. You've met Mrs. Nielson, right?"

- - - - -

((Somewhere on the street of the airport...))

"That wasn't bad."

"No, not really. Could've been better. The service was just so slow..."

Troy and Gabi stood outside a restaurant that was just put up a week ago next to the airport. After having lunch, they left the building and waited to cross the street.

"Hey," Troy tilted his head slightly, looking over Gabi's shoulder. "Isn't that Sharpay and Ryan?"

"Where?" Gabi turned around and noticed two blonde people sprinting across the street. "Oh, you mean those two lunatics running for the airport like their tails are on fire?"

"Yeah, them."

She thought for a moment. "There's a good chance..."

Without another word, they started running as well – rather, half running, half stumbling because they were in such a rush – toward the airport.

- - - - -

"Done like a true professional." Angie smiled, feeling a great sense of accomplishment. The deal was made. All she had to do was wait.

That was when the first miracle happened. The board layered with electronic lights that showed the time of arrivals and departures of the different flights beeped and flickered slightly. The first line, which showed their flight number, flashed several times until one of the columns changed from "on time" to "delayed".

Kelsi didn't seem to be affected by the extra waiting time. Angie frowned slightly. Her second cousin was barely registering the construction going on next door.

The second miracle followed shortly afterwards. Mrs. Nielson's phone rang loudly. After glancing briefly at the screen, she stood up and walked to a quieter area, leaving her daughter in a separate, dark, scary world filled with taxis and letters and ridiculous excuses for not speaking up.

- - - - -

"Don't – worry – Ryan – we're – almost – there," Sharpay panted, running alongside her brother.

"Are – are you – keeping – track – of time?" he asked. "We left – with – I think – less than twenty minutes..."

"Sharpay! Ryan!" They looked up. Troy and Gabi were racing towards them. "Have you –"

With a loud crash, all four of them ran straight into the doors of the terminal. They slid smoothly open, making the group collapse onto the floor.

"We ran into automatic doors," Gabi giggled, apparently dizzy. "Hah, how stupid are we?"

Troy stood up just in time to catch her. Ryan and Sharpay, however, got up quickly and brushed off their clothes, prepared to continue running.

"Where are you guys headed in such a hurry?" Troy asked, still supporting Gabi, who hadn't quite regained balance.

"Oh, look, there are stars on the ceiling, how pretty...I wonder if...if the, uhm, wow, my head _really_ hurts..." They stared at the Einsteinette for a while.

"We're going after Kelsi," Sharpay explained as she started to walk.

Troy gave her a puzzled look. "Why is Kelsi here?"

"No time to explain, just come on," she insisted, breaking into a run with Ryan right behind her. The pair followed with difficulty, since Gabi still wasn't walking straight and she hadn't stopped marveling at the stars on the ceiling that didn't exist.

- - - - -

"KELSI!"

The stunned composer jumped slightly. Her mother was still on the phone when rushed, heavy footsteps filled the room.

"Oh my god," she whispered. Troy, Gabi, Sharpay and Ryan were running towards them.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Angie muttered.

"Kelsi," Ryan whispered, hardly able to breathe, "I have to tell you something." She nodded mutely.

"Uhm," he hesitated for a moment. Sharpay nodded encouragingly while Troy and Gabi watched from beside her, wondering what to expect.

"I – I'm not sure how to say this, but...I mean, well, the – how am I supposed to put this in words? I guess, I think, uhm..." An awkward silence arose while Ryan thought hard of how to tell her how he felt.

Troy, since he was there, impulsively decided to help. "_I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul._"

"_This is when the ink starts flowing,_" Sharpay sang after she had finished applauding. "_This is where my heart is going; this is when my hands belong to you._"

"_True to your heart – you must be true to your heart,_" Gabi added when she finally started thinking straight again. "_That's when the heavens will part; and baby, shower you with my love; open your eyes – your heart can't tell you no lies; and when you're true to your heart, I know it's gonna lead you straight to me..._" she finished beautifully, smiling the way she usually did instead of how she did when the stars on the ceiling seemed so pretty.

Ryan sighed. "There are no words for how I feel for you."

Finally deciding to forget denial, forget the right words and just go right on ahead with instinct, he took Kelsi by the hand, pulled her close and, without thinking, kissed her.

Kelsi, who was still petrified, could just barely feel the ground beneath her. In an instant, her mind started racing and something in the distance seemed to explode while the rest of the world disappeared.

Several seconds, or days, or years, or eternities later, they broke apart. Sharpay, Troy, Gabi, Angie and even a few strangers were cheering.

Sharpay grinned at her brother. "It's about time."

a/n: I seriously regret bringing this chapter to an end here, but wasn't it awesome? They are just too cute...Anyway, the songs in this chapter are Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney, Don't Stop by Saving Jane and True to Your Heart from the Disney movie Mulan. I own none of them. In the next chapter you'll find out what went on with Angie's phone call as well as Kelsi's mom's and – gasp – are they still moving?

Ahem. I repeat, they are TOO CUTE...let's focus on that for now...

Muhahahaha. - - - Nina


	18. The Departure

a/n: To my dear and loyal readers: This is, I'm sad to say, the final chapter. It's been a blast writing this, and you guys wrote awesome reviews all throughout. But don't worry, you'll hear more of what happens with Ryan, Kelsi, Angie, Sharpay and everyone else in my next story – a sort of broken line continuation, with mostly one-shots, all following this story. Ya'll have been awesome! Stay tuned!

"Congratulations again, Mrs. Nielson."

"Y-Yes, thank you, ma'am."

Kelsi's mother hung up, trying hard to resist jumping into the air in delight. Two promotions in one month – it had to be a record.

She strode happily over to her daughter, who was standing in what seemed to be a group of her friends.

"Kelsi!" she gasped, hugging her daughter tightly. "I've been – "

"– promoted." Angie finished for her, grinning.

"Right, and now we don't have to – "

"– move." Angie finished her sentence again.

"That's great!" Kelsi hugged her mother once more. "Mom, I have – "

"– a boyfriend."

For a moment, Kelsi and her mother, as well as Troy, Gabriella, Sharpay and Ryan stared at Angie.

It was Kelsi who broke the silence. "How did you know about all this?"

Angie tilted her head slightly and answered with a smile: "A good magician never reveals her secrets."

"I think a celebration is in order," Mrs. Nielson said. "We'll have Troy, Gabriella, Ryan and Chanel over for dinner."

Sharpay sighed, smiling wryly. "That sounds wonderful." She turned to Angie, pouting slightly. "But does this mean you're still leaving?"

Angie gave her partner in crime a tight hug. "All good things must come to an end," she laughed. "But I'll see you soon. Maybe I'll book another flight out in a couple months."

She looked up at the large digital clock on the wall. "I gotta run."

"It was great meeting you guys," she told Troy and Gabi, hugging them each briefly. Moving on to Ryan, she said, "I guess my work here is done." She hugged him as well, and then went over to her second cousin and aunt.

"Thank you so much for everything." She hugged Mrs. Nielson, then Kelsi.

"You know, it's a shame a miracle-worker like you can't be around more often," the composer smirked. "Promise me you'll keep in touch." Angie nodded.

Just as she was about to turn around to leave, Angie beckoned Kelsi closed and whispered in her ear. "You don't need me for miracles to happen around here. You've got Sharpay."

- - - - -

"I still can't believe so much happened in one afternoon," Kelsi said. The five of them were sitting in the living room, having just finished dinner. "I bet my mom is still bouncing off the walls upstairs."

"Tell her to watch out for sliding doors," Gabi muttered.

"Don't you just love how Kelsi's mom decorates this place? I think the stars on the ceiling are a nice touch," Troy teased her, grinning.

"She still never remembers my name," Sharpay mused. "What's so complicated about 'Sharpay'?"

"I can think of a few things complicated about Sharpay," Ryan laughed.

"I'm just hoping my mom doesn't break anything by accident," Kelsi yawned, leaning against him and closing her eyes. "If I can't get into my room because of broken glass or collapsed doors, I'm evicting her out of hers."

Troy stood up and stretched. "I have to get going. Thanks for dinner, Kelsi."

"What time is it, anyway?" Gabi asked, moving over to occupy the space Troy had left.

Sharpay glanced at her watch. "Around ten o'clock."

"My mom's probably expecting me." Gabi looked at Troy like a lost puppy. "I'm tired. Carry me home."

He shrugged in reply. "If you say so." She shrieked in surprise as he lifted her off of the ground.

"Will someone get the door, please?" Troy asked. "I'm not used to carrying elephants around."

"Hey!" Gabi hit his shoulder playfully as Sharpay walked over to the door and opened it for them.

"Bye!" Troy called, using his foot to close it.

Sharpay returned to the couch. "I'll be crying at their wedding," she muttered. Her signature smirk met her face. "And yours."

Ryan and Kelsi looked at each other in surprise. "We just started dating," Ryan said. "Isn't it a little early to start planning our wedding?"

"It's never too early to plan ahead," she replied insistently. The ice princess took another look at her watch. "We'll both be grounded if we're not home soon."

Ryan shrugged and stood up.

"I'll walk you out," Kelsi offered, smiling. Ryan took her hand and helped her up, then together the three of them walked to the door.

Familiar giant butterflies started swooping around the composer's stomach. She told herself something her first piano teacher told her before recitals: "The butterflies are your friends. Embrace the butterflies."

When they got out the door, another kind of smile met Sharpay's lips. With or without Angie, she was a schemer.

"I'll get a cab," she called over her shoulder as she scurried off.

Ryan and Kelsi watched her half-trot down the street.

"Uhm," Kelsi wrung her hands awkwardly. "See you Monday?"

"I guess," he replied, smiling.

"The stars," she said suddenly.

Ryan gave her a puzzled look. "It's not as fun, teasing Gabi when she isn't even around."

Kelsi laughed, shaking her head. "No, I mean, look at the stars. They're...clearer. Clearer than they were last night."

He looked up and nodded in agreement.

"It's beautiful," she whispered.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "You are."

Without another word, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her again.

"Hate to interrupt," a voice came from the street. "But we've gotta get going." Sharpay grinned from the passenger seat.

Both of them blushed deeply. Ryan waved one more time then climbed into the back seat. "Bye!"

"Bye," the dazed playmaker returned. For the first time in a long time, she was smiling without even feeling it – smiling but barely aware of it.

As she turned off the lights, she hummed a tune that she had sung just as long ago.

"_I've never had someone, as good for me as you..._"

– FiN –

a/n: And that's the end of that! bow Watch out for the epilogues! I love you all!


End file.
